1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of vehicle safety, specifically the invention relates to a safety system comprising a window breaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Such systems can break a window of a vehicle in automated manner in the case of an accident, such as a vehicle falling into water, fire or a collision. The invention relates particularly to a safety system for breaking a window when a vehicle falls into water.
Known in practice are window breaking systems which must be activated manually. Such systems have the drawback that passengers of a vehicle involved in an accident are often unable to activate such a system, let alone within the short time required for the purpose. Passengers can panic or be unfamiliar with the system, whereby they do not know how it has to be activated.